Promise Me
by skullprincess120
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are in a car accident. They both survive the accident, but, Gabriella has leukemia and will ask Troy to promise her to live his life! Will he do it? Please review T&G previously known as twosecretauthors


Troy Bolton opened his eyes with a lot of effort. He looked around and realized that he was in a hospital room. His mother was asleep in a chair next to his bed. His father was standing at the window, looking out into the dark night, with his back facing Troy.

"Dad…water," Troy croaked.

Mr. Bolton turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Troy awake. It was the first time he had seen his son awake in _weeks_. He hurried over to Troy and held a cup of water to Troy's lips. Troy swallowed some water with difficulty. Mr. Bolton woke up his wife, who hugged Troy tightly, crying.

"Oh, Troy," she sobbed. "I'm so glad you are okay."

"What happened?" Troy asked hoarsely.

"You don't remember?" Mr. Bolton asked his son.

…**.FLASHBACK….**

_Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella Montez had just finished celebrating the day that they had started dating. It had been a n year since they had met and they were really happy together._

_After treating Gabriella to a romantic dinner, Troy was now driving her home. He stopped at a red light._

"_I love you, Gabriella," Troy smiled._

"_I love you, too," Gabriella smiled back, kissing Troy's cheek._

_The light changed to green and Troy started driving again. In a distance, he spotted a truck speeding towards them. It was out of control. Gabriella screamed as Troy turned the wheel to avoid hitting the truck, but, it was a bit too late. The two vehicles crashed and Troy went flying into the air. Then, everything went black!_

…**.END FLASHBACK….**

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled, sitting up on his bed as everything came flooding back into his mind.

"Troy, you have to calm down," Mr. Bolton said.

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Troy yelled. "WHERE IS GABRIELLA?"

"She's okay…for now," Mrs. Bolton replied, gently.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Troy asked.

"She survived the accident and she woke up two days ago," Mrs. Bolton explained to her son. "But, her leukemia, it came back. And, she's dying. The doctor said that she has only about two or three more days."

Gabriella had gotten leukemia when she was sixteen years old. A few months ago, she got cured after she did a huge operation.

"But, her leukemia couldn't have come back," Troy said, frantically, trying to get everything to sink in. "The doctors said that it had gone."

"They were right," Mr. Bolton said. "It had gone, but, it came back."

"But…it can't…she can't…" Troy stammered.

His heart felt like it was being ripped into a hundred pieces. He clutched his hair. It looked like he was about to pull it off. He felt tears stream down his face. His first true love was at the verge of dying.

"I have to see her!" Troy exclaimed, jumping up.

Ignoring Mr. and Mrs. Bolton's protests Troy ran out of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton followed and showed him Gabriella's room. Troy walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Troy?" a weak voice gasped.

Troy hurried over to the bed and grabbed Gabriella's hand kissing it gently.

"You're okay," Gabriella said, smiling in relief.

"I'm not," Troy said. "I'll only be okay if you are okay."

"Troy," Gabriella said, seriously. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything, Gabi," Troy said immediately.

"Promise me that when I die," Troy winced when he heard Gabriella say that. "You _will_ not moan over me. You will graduate, go to prom, go to college, get married and have children. Promise me that, Troy."

"But, Gabi," Troy began as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I don't think that I can possibly love someone again."

"Troy, you have to," Gabriella said. "You can love someone again. Find a girl, Troy. One that will treat you well, better than I treated you."

"NO one can treat me better than you treated me, Gabi," Troy said, a bit sharply.

"Fine, then," Gabriella said, smiling slightly at Troy's stubbornness. "Find someone who'll start a family with you and give you some mini Troys and mini whatever that person will be."

"I don't want any mini Troys and whatever that person will be," Troy protested. "I want mini Troys and Gabriellas."

"That's really sweet, Troy," Gabriella said.

"Gabi, without you my life will be over," Troy said, sadly.

"Come here, Troy," Gabriella said patting the spot next to hers. Troy lay down next to her and the couple cuddled together. "Your life will _not_ be over. Troy, promise me that you will never think that and you'll be happy in your life. Promise me that you will not end your life."

"I…I can't," Troy stammered. "You are my life Gabriella."

"Troy, promise me," Gabriella said. "I don't think I have much time left."

"Don't say that, Gabi," Troy said.

"Promise me, Troy," Gabriella said, again. "Or else, I cannot die in peace. I'll be worrying about you."

"I…I…promise," Troy whispered.

"Good, remember you promised," Gabriella said. "Troy, when there is a full moon, please at least glance at it and remember that I love you, Troy, always and forever."

"I love you, too, Gabs," Troy replied. "Always and forever!"

The couple lay there for a few minutes before Troy felt Gabriella go limp in his arms.

"Gabi?" he looked down at her. "You okay?"

Gabriella did not answer. Troy felt for a pulse and could not find any. His heart dropped as the horrible truth hit him. No! It could not be! Gabriella was not dead!

"Gabi, you're scaring me," Troy yelled.

The doors burst open. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton walked in. Mrs. Montez was the first one to enter. Doctors followed them. Mr. Bolton pulled Troy off the bed. The doctor checked all the machines and sighed. He shook his head, slowly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Gabriella Montez! Time of death is 11:58pm."

"NO!" Troy screamed, as Mrs. Montez burst into sobs. "Gabi!" 

"Troy," Mr. Bolton said trying to calm him down.

"No, Gabi," Troy yelled again rushing to her lifeless body. He started sobbing, softly. "No, Gabi. Come back! Please come back! My life will be over without you!"

Then he heard a voice inside his head. _Remember, you promised!_ Troy stood up and gave Gabriella's lifeless lips one last kiss before walking out of the room, quietly. He promised Gabriella. He would keep his promise.

Ten years later…

Troy was married to a girl named Angelina Jackson and she was the mother of his two children, James and Charlotte. After the two children had fallen asleep, Troy walked out to the balcony – Angelina was out in a business meeting.

Troy looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. The words of Gabriella came to his mind. _"Troy, when there is a full moon, please at least glance at it and remember that I love you, Troy, always and forever."_

"I love you, too, Gabriella," Troy whispered into the dark night. "Always and forever."

**AN: Hey, guys, I hope you liked it. Please review. And, check out my other High School Musical stories and also one that is not based on anything in particular. It's called 'Friends throughout the years'. Hope you guys like them. R & R!!!!**


End file.
